


Rules are Meant to be Broken

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Romance, Smut, basically from that call call call mv, gyuhoon, i just really want more smut tbh, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: It was just supposed to be a one time thing, but Jihoon and Mingyu found themselves going back to each other. No matter how different they are, they can't deny the immense chemistry they have; After all, rules are meant to be broken.Inspired by the Call Call Call MV where they are in different gangs lmao





	Rules are Meant to be Broken

It wasn't the best looking apartment, it was normal than what he imagined. Mingyu got off from his motorbike as he looked up to see the building in front of him. It was in a decent neighborhood, he could see an old lady sweeping the dried up leaves on the side and kids playing in the parking lot. Mingyu thought it would be more.... scary. He straightened his jade colored suit as he made his way to the apartment lobby.

 

He was advised not to make any eye contact on his way up. He continued to walk all the way to the elevator, the interior looked pleasant. bright walls, big windows and a few plants here and there, totally different from what he was expecting. He hopped on to the elevator and gingerly pressed the 17th floor. He chuckled, thinking it was quite amusing that he was going to Room 17 on the 17th floor. 

 

As he finally got off the lift, he took note of the instructions given to him. Go to the left and at the very end of the hall, he should see Room number 17. As Mingyu stood in front of the door, he could feel a bit nervous. He never actually went inside another gang's hang out place. What's worse is that, it's one of the rival gangs he's going to. Mingyu cleared his throat, lifting up his hand to knock when suddenly, the door opened.

 

Mingyu was greeted by a stoic looking man with a leather jacket. The man snickered at the lost looking face Mingyu had on.

 

"Myungho, who's at the door?" A friendlier looking man asks from inside.

 

"It's lover boy." Myungho says with an amused tone to his voice.

 

Mingyu gulped, how did they know he was here?

 

"We could hear you breathing through your mouth the second you arrived." The man with the red leather jacket spoke, he looked almost too angelic to be in such a... rowdy gang.

 

"Sorry for the intrusion.." Mingyu says as he awkwardly made his way inside. 

 

"Jeonghan hyung, who is that?" This time the voice came from the sofa. The owner of the deep voice covered his face with a pillow, which Mingyu assumed he was sleeping before he arrived.

 

"It's Jihoonie's booty call." Jeonghan fixed his red jacket in place as he sat comfortably in the arm chair. 

 

Then silence. The groggy man pushed the pillow off of his face and looked at the awkwardly tall man. Mingyu knew for a fact that he doesn't belong in there and he wasn't welcome either, more so from the man in the sofa than anything else. He knew that their morals and views were different. I mean, he wore a  _suit_ and they wore  _leather jackets_ and  _gel up_ their hair.

 

"Anyway." The friendly looking one says, "Jihoonie hyung's room is down the hall to your right."

 

"Seokmin-ah" Myungho says, "You're too nice to him."

 

"But..."

 

"Let's just leave him." Jeonghan nonchalantly says, "I'm too lazy to bully this kid anyway."

 

Mingyu felt the heaviness from his chest lifted immediately. He bowed a couple of times before scurrying all the way to the hall. He immediately knocked on the door to his right as he says, "It's me, Mingyu..."

 

The door immediately opened, and there in front of him was Lee Jihoon. Black hair, black and white leather jacket and smudged eyeliner, he looked immaculate. Mingyu felt his mouth going dry just by looking at him. He felt a tug from his sleeve as Jihoon pulled him all the way to his room. Mingyu heard the door being locked as he sat on Jihoon's bed. 

 

The room was tidy. It had a few band posters here and there, an electric guitar on the side and an acoustic one across from it. The bed was neat, everything was folded with care, it really didn't match the gang's reputation.

 

> **Rule No. 1: One night stands should remain as One night stands**

 

 

"Did they give you a hard time?" Jihoon says, removing his leather jacket and tossing it to the chair across the room.

 

"Hardly." Mingyu replies. He watched as Jihoon combs through his black gelled up hair, Mingyu could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. 

 

"Really?" Jihoon asked, "I thought they'd bully you a bit more." He turned around to finally meet Mingyu's eyes. Slowly, he let himself sink down inches away from Mingyu's lips, and as if it was second nature for the both of them, they kissed.

 

The kiss was slow, sensual and sweet. Mingyu immediately let his hands drop to Jihoon's waist, eager for him to sit on top of him. Jihoon wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck, smiling into the kiss. 

 

The two met during one of their gangs fights. They were supposed to be enemies, but Jihoon guessed the violence was too much that the both of them had some trouble distinguishing lust and anger. One thing lead to another, and they found themselves fucking in a dark alley after the fight. It was supposed to be a one night stand, but they began talking, they even went out to get some burgers after they did it. The two found out more of each other and somehow, they enjoyed each other's company.

 

Jihoon can't count how many times he called for Mingyu to just fuck him. But if he remembers correctly, it's been about seven months since that fateful day. 

 

The brushing of heated lips and needy hands that roamed each other's bodies was not enough for the both of them. Jihoon could feel the raging hard on beneath him, a small whimper escaped his lips as he made sure to cause as much friction possible, causing Mingyu to hiss in return. They've done it so much that they basically know what the other needs and wants are. 

 

Every sigh, every whimper and every groan, it just leads to more and more and they know, in the end, they will stay in each other's arms, fully satisfied. Jihoon tore off Mingyu's green blazer, along with undoing his tie as well.

 

"Why do you always have this stuffy thing on you?" Jihoon whined, pulling away from the kiss, his brows knotted in annoyance.

 

Mingyu couldn't help but chuckle, he effortlessly lifted Jihoon off of him and putting the man on the bed. He stood up, carefully pulling off his tie, next was his white dress shirt. Mingyu made sure he was facing Jihoon as he unbuttons his shirt. Jihoon watched as every button popped off, he could feel the restraint in his own pants tighten.

 

> **Rule No. 2: Do** **NOT** **in any circumstances, Fall in Love.**
> 
>  

"You're a tease." Jihoon scoffed, lying on the bed.

 

"And that's why you love me." Mingyu jokes, unbuckling his belt as he continues to undress himself.

 

Love was a taboo word, and yet somehow, it felt so right for the both of them. But neither one of them addressed the matter, neither said a peep about it nor did they try to think about it seriously, but maybe just maybe .. joking about it was enough.

 

"Who says i love you?" Jihoon asks.

 

"You don't have to say it." Mingyu says, discarding his pants as he was only left with his grey boxer briefs on. He immediately made his way to the bed, sinking down to kiss Jihoon's cheek then trailing down to Jihoon's neck where he invited himself to selfishly leave hickeys visible enough that not even collars can hide it.

 

Was it the twelfth time they done it or was it the sixteenth? When Mingyu noticed Jihoon was sweeter and more affectionate during their time together? Or was it that time when Mingyu invited Jihoon to his gang's celebration for acquiring a new turf? Or was it the time when the calls weren't for sex anymore and sometimes they just spend the whole day together till the sun sets and watch as the sun rises back up again.

 

In a matter of blissful minutes, Jihoon found himself half naked as well. He didn't even realize that Mingyu took off his pants and left him with his striped black and white shirt on and his black underwear. With his shirt shoved up, his milky white torso was exposed. Mingyu's lips found their way to Jihoon's chest, where his tongue would swirl around Jihoon's nipple, lightly sucking it simultaneously. A moan escaped Jihoon's throat, his legs eagerly wrapping around Mingyu's waist. He was so easily spoiled by the taller man, sometimes he couldn't take it.

 

"Say my name..." Mingyu's warm breath tickled Jihoon's skin.

 

"Mingyu.." Jihoon complied, and as Mingyu trailed his tongue from Jihoon's buds on to his stomach, he moaned out Mingyu's name once again.

 

Jihoon's nimble fingers would intertwined in between Mingyu's brown locks, large hands would roam his bare body that made it harder for him to keep quiet. Jihoon loved it when Mingyu touched him in every way possible. 

 

"Hey.." Jihoon's strained voice caught Mingyu's attention, "I want to kiss you." 

 

It wasn't an odd request but Mingyu was caught off guard as Jihoon sat up and immediately went back to Mingyu's lap to kiss him in a needy manner. Jihoon would lightly nip on Mingyu's lower lip and suck on it form time to time. Mingyu smiled into the kiss, letting his tongue explore Jihoon's mouth. Jihoon openly welcome him with his own tingue brushing against each other. And as they pulled apart to get a bit of air from their heated kiss, a glimmering string of saliva connected them. 

 

Mingyu could see Jihoon's glazed eyes, his white cheeks turning red as Snow White's apple. He looked so beautifully erotic. Jihoon scooted himself off of the tall man, going down to his knees and just like a small animal in heat, Jihoon peppered kisses on Mingyu's clothed length. But Jihoon wasn't known for his patience a few more small pecks were placed before he pulled Mingyu's briefs all the way down to his thighs. 

 

Mingyu's ears rang as a small giggle came from Jihoon himself. He watched as Jihoon's small hand would wrap around his hard length, pumping it softly. The taller man's breath hitched, he loved seeing Jihoon like this, he loved seeing him lusting for him like this. Jihoon didn't waste any time as placed soft kitten licks on the very tip of Mingyu's member, making sure it was evenly coated by his saliva before taking him in his mouth slowly. 

 

Jihoon's head bobbed up and down, his tongue swirling as much as he can and his hand would stroke eagerly. He felt Mingyu's hand on his head, encouraging him to do more.

 

"You eat my cock so well." Mingyu says with a dark look in his eyes. There's something about Jihoon that just drives him crazy. 

 

The raven haired man hollowed out his cheeks to make more room space for Mingyu's dick. Eagerly slurping in every juice he could sip from Mingyu's tip. He felt himself leaking from his underwear. He just loved the taste of Mingyu's cock inside his mouth, it made him feel so full just from tasting the younger man's precum. The mess of saliva, and other juices just made Jihoon look more delectable in Mingyu's eyes. 

 

Mingyu hissed, he just couldn't take it anymore. He immediately pulled Jihoon up, guiding him to face the other way. Still drunk from giving head, Jihoon let his limp body be controlled by the younger male. Now he was on all fours, his ass up in the air, he could feel Mingyu's fingers hooking over his black underwear and immediately stripping it off of him. The brown haired man did not waste anytime, he placed messy kisses on Jihoon's soft ass cheeks before his tongue teased Jihoon's pink hole.

 

The sound of Mingyu's tongue lapping on Jihoon's entrance made the raven haired male squirm with every touch. It sounded so lewd, so embarrassing but he didn't want Mingyu to stop. Mingyu knew how he likes it, with every pop of his lips and with every lick his entrance gets, it made his own sex even more unbearable to keep. 

 

Jihoon could feel his knees giving out, he felt light headed as he found himself with mouth agape, letting the man feast on him like a hungry wolf. It wasn't too long when he felt Mingyu's fingers enter him. Although it felt good being teased and being prepared for something better, he was too needy. Jihoon frowned, obviously wanting something more fulfilling.

 

"Impatient, are we?" Mingyu whispered, which sent shivers down Jihoon's spine. Slowly, Mingyu swirled his finger inside of Jihoon's entrance, pushing it deeper then pulling it away, making sure it was ready. The brown haired male continued to push his fingers in and out until the audible sound of saliva and juices filled the room. Every pump garnered a moan from the older male. 

 

The raven haired male looked over his shoulder, he gave a weak yet sly smirk as he says, "Don't you want to fuck me already?" 

 

And that was enough to send Mingyu over the edge. That sly smile that he found himself being controlled by. He clicked his tongue together, Mingyu let his fingers out of Jihoon's tight hole and grabbed his own length. Pumping it once or twice before aligning himself in Jihoon's entrance.

 

"Please fuck me." Jihoon's voice was like velvet, it turned smoother than fine wine when he finally felt Mingyu's cock entering him. He could feel himself filled up by Mingyu's member, slowly thrusting into him.

 

> **Rule No. 3: Don't break the rules before this.**
> 
>  

And just as Mingyu does as he was told, Jihoon could see white lights flashing. Every slap of the skin, every thrust and every moan that left his pink lips made him feel so high like no other drug can make him feel. Beads off sweat would roll off of Mingyu's back, feeling the tightness that wrapped around his member continuing to receive his length eagerly.

 

The way Mingyu would push deep inside of him, Jihoon could only feel more and more. Moans and whines filled the room, loud enough that there was no doubt that Jihoon's gang could hear the both of them fucking so hard. But when did fucking turn into love making? 

 

The two of them did not know when it started but their sex gradually evolved into something warmer. They thought it was enough to see the sun, but it turns out they have to go out of their hiding place to feel the heat in their skin and that was the feeling they hid from each other. The difference between fucking and love making? That line was long blurred out by their silent emotions.

 

The lustful sounds of Jihoon's moans and the needy groans from Mingyu's throat further intensified the atmosphere. Mingyu's large hands were placed snugly on Jihoon's hips, slamming inside of him as much as he can, trying to reach his own high. They were like animals in heat, constantly needing each other, yearning for each other's body to be close to theirs. Mingyu fucked him harder, deeper and Jihoon didn't want it any other way.

 

"More... more.." Jihoon pleaded.

 

Mingyu obliged, slamming his dick inside of Jihoon's hungry hole. It felt like bliss being inside of the older male. He was tight, he was eager and most of all, he was him. Mingyu couldn't think of anyone else suited for him, body and dare he say it, soul other than Jihoon. His thrusts slowly became sloppy, the rhythm was slowly becoming inconsistent. Jihoon was also at his limit, every time Mingyu slams back into him it just made him want to break. 

 

The younger male tried to keep it in, he wanted to come with Jihoon but the more Jihoon's moans would reach his ears, the more his will couldn't take it anymore. Mingyu groaned loudly, releasing his juices inside of Jihoon. Jihoon felt his insides warm up, filled with the man's cum, it was enough for him to reach his own climax. The two slowly melted into each other's touch, embracing each other as Jihoon rested his head on Mingyu's arm.

 

The room had a musk of sex, sweat and saliva. The air was still yet comforting. They lied down on the bed content in each other's arms.

 

"So much for that one night stand..." Mingyu joked.

 

"Let's do this until we're bored of each other..." Jihoon whispered, holding Mingyu tight.

 

"I don't think that's possible." Mingyu smiled, looking to his side to look at Jihoon. "I don't think we'll ever get tired of each other, do you?"

 

"Me neither." Jihoon gave sly little smile before looking up to meet Mingyu's lips.

 

It wasn't the typical three words, eight letters kind of declaration, but Jihoon and Mingyu weren't really a typical pair either. Maybe it was because they found solace in each other or maybe it's because they made each other happy when no one else could but one thing they knew was that they didn't want to part and it was enough for them to be that way. 

 

After all, rules are meant to be broken.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing him around more often in here." Jeonghan drawled out, flipping pages from a comic book.

 

"Looks like it." Seokmin adds, "He seems nice."

 

"If he ever makes Jihoonie hyung cry, I will send him back to those Kingsmen bootleg gang." Myungho yawned, surfing channels to watch.

 

Jeonghan looked over to the couch to see Wonwoo who was seemingly sleeping, a pillow on his face.

 

"But really though..." Seokmin gulps, "That was too loud."

 

"A good dick  _is still_ good dick after all." Myungho adds with a smirk.

 

"I liked it better when they fucked anywhere else than here." Wonwoo groaned slowly peeping out of the pillow that covered his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another smut, I'm sorry i just... THIS AU HAS BEEN ON MY MIND OKAY ... TuT hehehe  
> tell me what yall think and i hope you guys enjoyed it :) it would mean a lot to me if you did! have a nice day~


End file.
